Sound
Introduced in Homestuck , the S command prefix indicates when a page has sound. While not conventional for a webcomic, this nonetheless means that epic moments are accompanied by equally epic music. Homestuck uses music for a variety of purposes: Haunting Solos, , and . Andrew Hussie has set up a . The songs can also be downloaded at the |Homestuck Bandcamp Page}}. For information on the albums, see Music Albums. Soundtrack Tracks are listed by grouping (i.e. all remixes of a particular song are together), then in chronological order. Showtime Showtime is a haunting piano refrain. It's closely associated with John, being his favorite piece of music and his battle theme. ·''' By Malcolm Brown * '''· Arranged by Kevin Regamey * * ·''' Arranged by Kevin Regamey * '''· Arranged by George Buzinkai * ·''' Remixed by Gabe Nezovic Harlequin Harlequin is a carnival-like piece of music associated with John's Kernelsprite, his Dad, and the Shale Imps. '''· By Mark Hadley * * * * ·''' Arranged by Michael Guy Bowman '''· Guitar by Joseph Aylsworth * ·''' Remixed by Malcolm Brown * * from the is also based on the Harlequin theme. * from the soundtrack includes the Harlequin chorus. Sburban The Sburban music is associated with Sburb and events involving Sburb, such as Meteor strikes. '''· By Michael Guy Bowman * :*Full Version * ·''' Arranged by Mark Hadley * '''· Arranged by Mark Hadley Aggrieve Aggrieve is a haunting violin refrain. It's Rose's leitmotif. ·''' By Mark Hadley * '''· Arranged by Andrew Huo ·''' Mastered by Gabe Nezovic * * '''· Remixed by Gabe Nezovic *'"Aggrieve (Violin Redux)"', a bonus track from the soundtrack. Dave's Phat Beat Machine A bunch of original jams. *'01, 02 ·' By Andrew Hussie *'03, 04, 05, 11 ·' By Gabe Nezovic *'06, 07, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16 ·' By Robert J! Lake *'08, 09 ·' By xerxes333 *'10 ·' By Robert Blaker Victory Music Victory music plays when one of the kids wins Strife. * : John's victory music. ·''' By Curt Blakeslee * : Jade's victory music. '''· By Mark Hadley ·''' Arranged by Andrew Huo Skaian Ethereal music associated with Skaia. '''· By Mark Hadley * * ·''' Arranged by Toby "Radiation" Fox Upward Movement Also known as "Dave Fuckin' Owns at This Game." This is possibly Dave's theme. '''· By Robert Blaker * ·''' Edited by Andrew Huo Vagabounce A bouncy theme associated with the Wayward Vagabond. '''· By David Ko * Explore An epic song played when the Wayward Vagabond ascends and a ton of other cool stuff happens. ·''' By George Buzinkai * '''· Arranged by Michael Guy Bowman * ·''' Remixed by Gabe Nezovic Flute Refrain Thirty or so squeaky notes played on the flute Jade finds. As she doesn't know how to play it, all the notes are off-key and she mostly just plays them to be silly. * '''· Performed by Jan Van Den Hemel The Beginning of Something Really Excellent Jade's hauntingly relaxing bassline, then her six-armed "advanced" dream-bassline. Jade's leitmotif. ·''' By Robert J! Lake * '''· Remixed by Steve Everson * FreshJamz , decked out with Jade's electronica and some of Dave's remixes. *"Showime Remix" *"Aggrieve Remix" *'"Verdancy (Bassline)" ·' By Robert Blaker *'"Potential Verdancy" ·' By Robert J! Lake *'"Ohgodwhat" ·' By Nick Smalley *'"Ohgodwhat Remix" ·' By Michael Guy Bowman *'"Rediscover Fusion" ·' By BurnedKirby *'"Crystalanthemums" ·' By Alexander Rosetti *"Explore Remix" Dead Shuffle The Midnight Crew's theme. ·''' By Mark Hadley * Beatdown A techno song that's possibly Dave's strife theme, though considering the circumstances, it could just as well be Bro's. '''· By Curt Blakeslee * * Dissension A song used when Jade enters Strife. ·''' By David Ko * Chorale for Jaspers / Pony Chorale A feline funeral dirge for Jaspers and (when arranged for different instruments) a wild west song complete with melodic whistling and hoof clopping. '''· By Michael Guy Bowman * * |"Pony Chorale"|Maplehoof_Logo.png}} Revelawesome A solemn, suspenseful song suitable for shocking twists. ·''' By Malcolm Brown * Unbreakable Union Played when Jade Strifes with Becquerel. May be the omnipoterrier's theme. '''· By Robert Blaker * Versus Played in the final round of Dave's Strife with Bro. ·''' By Toby "Radiation" Fox * Ballad of Awakening A mysterious, upbeat song played during Jade's dream sequence. '''· By Malcolm Brown * Three in the Morning A quiet, low song played at 's first appearance. ·''' By Clark Powell * Inside the Medium One of these songs plays when one of the kids reaches his or her Land. * : A song played when John reaches the Land of Wind and Shade. It is in a minor key with eerie sound effects. '''· By George Buzinkai * : A more peaceful, calm song played when Rose reaches the Land of Light and Rain. ·''' By George Buzinkai * : A dark sounding song played when we first see Dave in the Land of Heat and Clockwork. This is, however, not his first entry into The Medium. (Possibly.) '''· By Toby "Radiation" Fox Bed of Rose's A short song that plays when Rose goes to sleep. ·''' By Mark Hadley * Black A dark jazz song that plays when Jack Noir ascends. A remix of the song from the . * '''· By Toby "Radiation" Fox Dave's Phat Dream Machine doesn't mean he and Rose can't jam to some sweet beats. *'"Unsheath'd" ·' By Alexander Rosetti *'"Welcome to the New Extreme" ·' By Robert J! Lake *'"Octoroon Rangoon" ·' By Toby "Radiation" Fox *'"Shatterface" ·' By Jared Micks *'"Phantasmagoric Waltz" ·' By Alexander Rosetti Skaian Skirmish The song that is played when Warweary Villein rises up. ·''' By Andrew Huo * '''· Remixed by Toby "Radiation" Fox How Do I Live - Bunny Back in the Box version How Do I Live plays on the greatest flash page in Homestuck. Ever. The original song was written by Diane Warren, and a version by Trisha Yearwood was featured in the 1997 film Con Air. * ·''' Cover by Michael Guy Bowman '''· Beautiful guitar solo by Nick Smalley Descend A large mash-up of many songs used for the End of Act 4 flash. Some of the songs include Upward Movement, Sburban Jungle, Squiddles, Atomyk Ebonpyre, Black, the Problem Sleuth theme song and Beatdown. ·''' By Toby "Radiation" Fox * Crystamanthequins Some trolls fuck some other trolls up. Everybody cheers. Based on the originals "Crystalanthemums" by Alexander Rosetti and "Mannequin" by Perry Sullivan * '''· By Erik "Jit" Scheele Homestuck A sweet little keyboard-and-strings tune that acts as a sort of theme for Homestuck. ·''' By Clark Powell * '''· Arranged by Mark Hadley Sweet Bro Theme Song This song actually has nothing to do with Homestuck. Andrew Hussie, being the bastard he is, stole it from Dave Strider's comic and credited to the artists on HIS music team. It's on the credits page and everything. ·''' By David Ko * '''· Remixed and vocals by Robert J! Lake Removed Songs Due to unavoidable circumstances, several songs by Bill Bolin were removed from the Homestuck albums. The songs were also removed from their original animations and different music took their place. Almost all of the replacement songs can be heard on Homestuck Vol. 5. The old songs are as follows: The old flash files and some of the old songs are now available free for download. Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Concepts